


第二十八章  新型魔导兵

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第二十八章  新型魔导兵

帝国魔导兵第一研究所位于距基格纳塔斯基地不远处的山区，整座基地周边都被皑皑白雪覆盖着。去往研究所的道路只有一条崎岖的山路，周围群山环绕，高大险峻的冰川为研究所提供了绝佳的天然屏障。

帝国宰相的座驾正在山间的小路上不疾不徐地行驶着，窗外除了一望无垠的白色莽原，只有偶尔几颗雪松黑色的寂寥身影充作点缀。瑞布斯收回注视风景的目光，闭上将要患上雪盲症的双眼，揉了揉眼皮。他再次确定了，艾汀所谓的开车前往顺便欣赏雪景的提案是有多么的不切实际。此时，帝国宰相正坐在他的对面闭目养神，静默的空气一如既往的难捱。

所幸不消多时，车辆就穿过了门口的哨所，抵达了研究所正门。瓦瑟戴尔·贝斯提亚已经在门口恭候多时了。老人先引领两位高官来到会议室，发给他们几份资料，并简要说明了一下新型魔导兵的研发过程。

由于没有耐心倾听贝斯提亚那带着宗教式的狂热，颠三倒四的解说，瑞布斯把注意力放到了逻辑尚算通顺的会议资料上。在此之前，尽管在战场上使用过大量的魔导部队进行作战，但是关于魔导兵技术的核心，瑞布斯一直没有机会触及。艾汀则殷勤地凑了上来，对一些专业术语进行着解释。

从手上的资料中基本可以看出，魔导兵是在基因工程技术之下诞生的人工生命体，智能较低，具有抗光性差，容易自我崩溃等弱点。而瓦瑟戴尔的新型魔导兵则克服了这些劣势，它具有完美的抗光性，和与人类无异的高等智慧。如果投入量产的话，想必能够省下一大笔用在抗光护具上的预算，并且由于其能够胜任一部分的基层管理职能，花在军饷上的开支也会随之减少——听起来倒是个完美的主意。

新型魔导兵是由两个原始样本的体细胞核结合而成的，资料中将其称为00号和01号，研究人员各抽取了它们的一条染色体组，经历无数次失败的尝试后，终于通过不同的排列组合方式产生了四个具有完整遗传信息的双倍体，其中一个未能顺利孵化，一个在出生后夭折，最终成功培育的成体有两个，就是他们即将见到的完美兵器。

在贝斯提亚完成了他的解说后，艾汀让这位醉心研究的年迈学者退下了。他言称，以自己对研究所的熟悉程度，足以带着神巫殿下进行参观了。

帝国宰相如同在花园中散心一般，带着瑞布斯漫步在研究所空旷的回廊里，偶尔与他们擦身而过的，只有巡逻的魔导兵。当他们路过一处休息区时，几位研究员正站在自动贩售机附近的通风口处抽着烟闲聊。看到顶头上司走了进来，研究员们赶忙熄灭了手中的香烟，连放在长凳上的铁质烟盒都忘了拿，就鞠了个躬，逃命似的离开了休息区。艾汀无奈地耸耸肩，接了两杯咖啡，其中一杯递给了瑞布斯。

男人背靠着自动贩售机，抽出一支研究员留下的香烟点燃，问道：“关于魔导兵，您还有什么想知道的呢？在下一定知无不言。”

“首先，关于魔导兵的真实身份，我有一个猜测。”

艾汀示意瑞布斯讲下去。

“近几年，由于财政吃紧，我曾经按照军部的命令派人回收过报废魔导兵，却发现它们意外的轻，仿佛除了那一套护具壳子以外就不剩什么了。为此，我特地对比了一下正常魔导兵的体重，发现其间的质量差，大概相当于一名成年男子。

然而，报废的魔导兵周围并没有发现类似液体或是固体残骸的迹象，所以我推测，所有被消灭的魔导兵，死后都不会留下遗骸，他们最终会消失在大气里。结合今天看到的资料中提到的厌光性，这倒让我想起了弗勒雷家世代打交道的东西——死骇。您看我猜得对吗？”

回应着瑞布斯咄咄逼人的目光，艾汀鼓起了掌：“不得不说这真是一段缜密的推理，神巫殿下还是一如既往地洞若观火啊！”

“居然不惜人工制造死骇充作兵器，不得不说你们的手段还是一如既往地龌龊！”瑞布斯露出厌恶的表情，冷嘲道。

面对神巫冰冷的话语，艾汀只是微微脱帽致意之后，不置一词地继续抽着他的香烟，看着站在严禁烟火的标识下吞云吐雾的男人，瑞布斯有些粗暴地从他的手指间夺过刚刚烧了一半的卷烟，捻灭后扔进了垃圾桶。

“阁下差不多也该休息够了吧？我可不是来陪您郊游的。”神巫站起身，走出了休息区。

随后在艾汀的带领下，他们穿过了一条有着半面全景落地窗的回廊，玻璃墙的对面就是巨大的魔导兵制造工厂。数万个虫茧一样的培养装置层层叠叠地靠着高达40多米的圆拱形的墙面竖立着，每一层都设有走廊和扶梯，几名研究员不时地去记录一下数据。培养槽距离走廊很远，周遭光线昏暗，瑞布斯无法看清里面浸泡着的生物的形态。大厅的中央是一个巨大的孵化装置。贝斯提亚正站在那里和下属谈话。

穿过重重回廊，最终帝国宰相带着瑞布斯来到了研究所的最深处，他用虹膜信息打开了机密实验室的大门。随着白色闸门升起，一间宽敞的大厅呈现在眼前，天花板、墙面、地板都是一尘不染的纯白，高亮度的环境让瑞布斯的眼睛有一瞬间的不适。正对大门的是一面巨大的镜子。玻璃的前方有三排操作台，研究员们看到艾汀，都纷纷起立行礼，帝国宰相则示意让他们暂时回避。

艾汀走到操作台前，随手按下了几个按钮，镜子墙的左半面亮了起来，变成了一面单透玻璃，玻璃的另一面，一间如同精神疗养院病房一样的空间浮现了出来，墙壁和天花板镶以白色软包，空旷的房间里除了以螺丝固定在地面上的窄小单人床，只有一台悬挂在天花板上的电视，电视里正在播放着以魔界花为主角的卡通动画。瑞布斯在单人床的下面找到了贝斯提亚口中的“现代科学的奇迹”，那是一只比通常体积小一些的类人形死骇，推测大概有两米左右的身高，此刻它正蜷缩在单人床下，看起来有一些恐惧瑟缩。这种情绪反应，瑞布斯从来没有在它的同类们身上见到过。

“很有趣是不是？神巫殿下，您可以试试和它进行对话，我保证它对人类的语言是能够理解的。”说着，艾汀按下了操作台上的通话键。

面对这个可怜的家伙，瑞布斯不知道该说什么，他看不出怪物的原貌，但无论它以前是什么，现在它都只是一场残酷实验的牺牲品罢了。随后他试着与它打了招呼。

听到他的声音，那怪物缓缓地从单人床下探出身来，看起来它还没有完全理解目前的状况。它在房间里寻觅了一圈，想要找到声音的源头。这只死骇用后腿站立着，翻找着房间的每个角落，利爪在地面上刮刨，发出刺耳的声音。在确认自己周围空无一人后，怪物停在那里不动了。它微微偏着头，露出了疑惑的神色，长满獠牙的嘴咧开着，吐出了猩红的长舌。

一股毛骨悚然的感觉攀上了瑞布斯的背脊，他从来没有在任何一只死骇或是动物身上见过这样的神情。怪物散发着紫红色幽光的眼睛还在环顾着四周，随后露出了一丝失望。那是一双属于人类的眼睛，这个发现证实了瑞布斯一直不敢深入去考虑的猜测，眼前的事实令他感到恶心，一种生理上的呕吐冲动折磨着青年的脏腑，他捂住嘴偏过了头。

这时艾汀按下了通话键，凑到话筒边上，对死骸说道：“你好！今天感觉怎么样？”

怪物咧开嘴，好似还没有适应现在的唇舌一般，发出了一串含混不清的声音。片刻之后，这只死骇开始说话了，它的声音低沉粗重，带着野兽咆哮般的气息：“艾汀大人，我好像听到了神巫殿下的声音，您把他带来了吗？”

这只怪物认识自己！这个认知让瑞布斯感到恐惧，他强迫自己直视着死骇的双眼，那双眼睛里的神色是如此的熟悉，答案甚至让他不敢去想。这令人不寒而栗的一刻是如此漫长，瑞布斯感觉自己的脉搏猛烈地跳动着，即使拥有极其强悍的神经，他此刻也不敢将那个结论付诸言语。真相就如同装在盒子里的恶魔，仿佛只要喊出它的名字，一切灾厄就会涌入现实。

关闭了通话器，艾汀的一只手攀上了瑞布斯的侧腰，青年听到他伏在自己耳边说道：“不和您的小未婚妻问个好吗？神巫殿下。”

瑞布斯蓦然回过头，瞪视着艾汀的眼睛，脸上写满了不敢置信的神色，红发男人则用一如平素的玩世不恭态度回应了他，然而在他的双眼中，瑞布斯却找不到半分戏谑捉弄的神色。愤怒在一瞬间将青年的理智焚烧殆尽，他拔出军刀，向帝国宰相劈砍过去，艾汀则像是早有准备一般，向后腾跃了一步。饶是如此，锋利的刀刃卷起的劲风还是在男人的胸前划出了一道长长的口子。他好似全然不在意渗出丝丝鲜血的伤处，反倒是有些遗憾地看着自己破损的衣物说道：“您真是粗暴！这套衣服可是我找阿格鲁德的裁缝特别订做的，为此还等了将近半年呢。”

没有理会艾汀的插科打诨，瑞布斯继续挥砍着手中的军刀，随着利刃的破空声，帝国宰相在操作台之间狼狈逃窜着，但是显然无论以武艺还是对敌经验而言，艾汀比起对手都相差甚远。在辗转腾挪间，他已经被神巫逼到了退无可退的地步。最终，在青年的一个突刺之下，逃窜不及的男人被一剑钉在了墙上，鲜血从他的双唇间喷涌出来，双目间的神采逐渐黯淡下去，变得浑浊。瑞布斯则保持着将男人钉在墙上的姿势，垂首喘着粗气。此时，随着一声响指从背后传来，幻境消失了，眼前艾汀的尸体瞬间化为了乌有。

“您这样一言不合就舞刀弄枪的习惯可不好啊，这下子贝斯塔亚又该要我赔偿他被损坏的设备了。”

伊祖尼亚温热的吐息在瑞布斯的颈侧引起一阵颤栗，男人从背后钳制住了他的双手。他试图用手肘去攻击艾汀的肋骨，但是受制于人的姿势和身后男人铁钳一般的桎梏却让他无法如愿。也许是厌倦了青年手脚并用，毫无章法的攻击和挣扎，艾汀将瑞布斯禁锢在怀中压在了墙上。青年的胸膛激烈地起伏着，男人听到了他愤怒的低吼和喘息。

两人沉默的对峙持续了数分钟后，帝国宰相感觉到怀中的躯体渐渐放松了下来，理性又再次回到了神巫殿下的躯壳。

“阁下可以放开我了。”男人听到青年带着压抑的愤怒，喘息着说道。

艾汀随即放开了瑞布斯，张开双手后退了几步。他看到青年拔出插在墙壁里的军刀，振掉上面的灰尘后，利落地还刀入鞘，随即整理了一下自己的衣领，又恢复了平日的镇定从容。

神巫一边整理着袖口的衣衫一边问道：“另一个在哪里？”

帝国宰相躬身一礼，走到操作台旁边，随着他按下了几个按钮，单透玻璃的右半面亮了起来。在和左半面类似的房间里，瑞布斯看到了一个茧形培养槽，一只尚未完全成形的死骇正泡在培养液中孵化着，它的左半张脸上还能隐约看出芬里尔清秀的轮廓。

瑞布斯侧开了眼神，不忍再看。

这时艾汀却不合时宜地发问了：“对于贝斯提亚的杰作，您怎么看？”

沉默了半晌之后，神巫强行压制住胸中的怒火回答道：“在我看来，拥有自我意识的魔导兵完全没有战略价值。”

“愿闻其详。”

“魔导兵并不是帝国的核心作战部队，他们不需要高超的武艺和谋略，其唯一的价值就是以数量上的优势去消耗敌方的战力。而拥有自我意识的魔导兵，反而会变得畏首畏尾，失去他们作为先头部队的优势，这样和人类士兵还有什么区别？

并且您应该知道，使用具有自我意识的新型魔导兵替代基层军官的话，并不利于您和军方表面上的势力平衡不是吗？这个提案的推出不但会引起军方势力的反弹，也会加重陛下对您的不信任。更何况，大量制造拥有思考能力的魔导兵始终是有潜在风险的，这些……”瑞布斯顿了一下，咽下口中的苦涩，继续说道，“这些怪物的思想和行为模式是不可控的，一旦他们拥有了权利意识，就意味着大规模的军队哗变。这种情况一旦发生，甚至可能危及到整个大陆的秩序。”

艾汀看起来有些为难地挠着脸颊，说道：“看来是鄙人考虑不周了，感谢神巫殿下的提点！我会和贝斯提亚探讨一下如何实施改进。”随即他话锋一转，“那么关于今天看到的两个样本，还要麻烦您保守秘密了，毕竟我们还不想惹祸上身。”

“对于这两个样本，你们打算怎么处理？”瑞布斯警觉地问道。

“这要取决于最终的商谈结果，如果确定计划中止的话，大概是……处分掉吧。虽然关于克服魔导兵厌光性的研究还要继续，但是这两个样本可是个棘手的问题。正如您所说，一旦他们的存在被外界知晓，那么我们的立场都会非常不妙……。”

艾汀的话尚未说完，他就被瑞布斯扯住衣襟抵在了身后的单透玻璃上，剧烈的撞击声让那头曾经是海拉的死骇吓了一跳，尽管早已关闭了通话，双方无法听见彼此的声音，瑞布斯还是从它的眼中读出了焦虑和担忧。

“光是用自己亲手养大的孩子做人体实验还不够，居然还想要毁了他们？旷野中的兽类尚且有舔犊之情，贝斯提亚的心肠甚至还不如一头畜生！还有您，宰相阁下，我原本一度认为您还是能够恪守人类道德的底线的，现在看来，我还是过高估计了您的人格。”瑞布斯愤怒的吐息喷洒在了艾汀的脸上。

青年的怒火非但没有震慑住艾汀，反而使他更为愉悦了，男人伸出一只手，抵在瑞布斯的胸口上，感受着他磅礴有力的心跳，每一次的搏动都是一声控诉。艾汀随即笑了出来，他说道：“亲手养大的孩子？神巫殿下，您还是小看了贝斯提亚卿对于帝国的忠义之忱呐。为了自己的祖国，他可是连亲生骨肉都没有放过，而那些实验的成品您早就司空见惯了。”

看着青年困惑的神色，男人解释道，“没错，就是外面那些数以万计的魔导兵。对于尼弗海姆帝国，贝斯提亚卿是多么的大公无私，富于奉献精神啊！在我看来，这位英雄父亲可真值得一枚‘殉国烈士亲属奖章’！如果魔导兵的遗族也有抚恤金这码事儿的话，那么贝斯提亚早就成了能和伊切涅利斯矿业集团一较高下的大富豪了。

相较于贝斯提亚真正后嗣的悲惨命运，这两个小可爱至少还度过了一个美好的童年不是吗？更遑论，这两名被老人家当做自己的子孙悉心养育，并且寄托着他成为当代普罗米修斯的野心的孩子，从生物学上来讲，却和贝斯提亚卿没有半点血缘上的关系。”

艾汀贴到神巫的耳旁问道：“难道您就不好奇，孩子们真正的父母是谁吗？”


End file.
